pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Candice
"It's OK! You can let that person in. Cynthia sent word to me. You're working on a Pokédex, aren't you? There should be many rare Pokémon in the temple. Enjoy your exploring!"-Candice, Pokémon Platinum. Candice (スズナ Suzuna) serves as the Gym Leader at the Snowpoint City Gym. She specializes in -type Pokémon and holds the Icicle Badge for the trainers that can defeat her. In Anime Candice appeared in Pokémon Galactic Battles episode 21 as a teacher. Zoey calls her "Ms. Senior", because she is Zoey's senior to her junior, and She calls Zoey by the nickname "Zo-zo." When Zoey told Dawn, Ash, and Brock about when she got her Glameow, she mentioned that Candice helped her take care of Glameow when she was too young to have a Pokémon. In Episode 22 She had her Gym Battle with Ash, in traditional 4-on-4 style with her Snover, Sneasel, Medicham and Abomasnow, her partner. In the end however she lost and gave Ash the Icicle Badge. Candice's first appearance was in "Classroom Training", where her Abomasnow came towards Ash, Dawn, Brock and Zoey. Then Candice jumps out of a tree with her sweater on and talk to them. Candice leads them into her school where she is the teacher and gives them advice about how to be friendly towards Pokemon. Candice is the teacher with the white shirt and blue sweater tied around her waist. In the next episode Candice accepts to battle Ash. They battle in the Snowpoint City Gym which is covered with an icy flooring. The battle begins and really quickly Candice jumps merrily blue sweater around her waist and sends out her first Pokemon, Sneasel. Ash sends out Grotle, however despite having the type advantage, along with being quick and agile Sneasel still loses to Grotle. After that Candice sends out her second Pokemon Medicham which then battles with Ash's Staraptor , using the moves Fire Punch and Confusion. Being then defeated, Candice sends out her third Pokemon, Snover, who defeats Ash's Gliscor. Finally. Candice sends out her most powerful Pokemon: Abomasnow. Ash sends out his last resort Pokemon, Chimchar. Chimchar defeats Abomasnow with fire type combat. In Game Candice first appeared in the Diamond and Pearl games as the Gym Leader of Snowpoint City's Gym. When going up to Candice she will say something mainly in third person. Here Candice will have her blue sweater tied around her waist and will accept the challenge. Upon defeating her, the player will receive the Icicle Badge, and TM72 (Avalanche). Sometime later, Candice can be seen again at the Snowpoint Temple. Candice and Veilstone City's Maylene are best friends. Appearance and attitude Candice has brown shoes, long blue socks, a white shirt and a blue cardigan most of the time tied around her waist but sometimes when just talking worn on top of the white shirt. Candice has never said anything of why she wears a sweater tied around her waist but just does it joyfully. Candice's attitude is kind towards Pokemon as shown when she stroked Zoey's Glameow. Candice in the games talks in third person: "You want to battle Candice", but in the anime Candice talks like a normal person. Sprites Pokémon In Anime In Game Diamond and Pearl Platinum Rematch Black 2 and White 2 ;Sinnoh Gym Leader Tournament/World Leaders Tournament Voice Actresses *'English': Kether Donohue *'Japanese': Noriko Shitaya *'Czech: '''Jitka Mouckova, Jana Palenickova *'Spanish: 'Valle Acebron, Blanca Hualde *'Iberian Spanish: '''Cristina Hernandez, Cynthia De Pando Gallery Candice_anime.png|Candice in the anime Candice_Sweater.png|Candice with her sweater on. Teaching with the blue sweater around her waist.jpg Trivia *Candice lives in the north of the Sinnoh Region, the coldest place in Sinnoh. So it's quite peculiar that Candice ties her sweater around her waist in cold weather and has long socks. *Candice's name is a play on the word ICE, since she is an -type Pokémon trainer. *When excited or eager this fifteen year old will tie her blue sweater around her waist. She performed this when she was teaching at her school, battling Ash and Team Rocket and even in the tournament sitting up and down. (It is easy to see the sweater on her waist). *Candice could possible be modeled after the legend of the Yuki-onna, as she has black hair, pale skin, and trains ice types. *Candice is the only female Gym Leader to specialize in -Types. *Candice and dancers are the only ones to tie a sweater/hoodie around their waists in the Pokemon games. * All type Gym Leaders are the seventh of their region: Pryce of Mahogany Town and Brycen of Icirrus City. * In the anime, Candice has a habit of saying Key-eye! to punctuate her sentences. * Despit being an Ice type specialist in Diamond and Pearl she has a Medicham which is a Fighting/Psychic type. Category:Characters Category:Gym Leaders Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Generation IV Characters Category:Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Characters Category:Ice Pokémon User Category:Pokémon anime characters